Bella's Secret
by animevampire17
Summary: Bella already knows that the Cullens are Vampires, but do they know Bella's dark secret? NO FLAMES! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its damn characters and nor do I want to!
1. Chapter 1

I tried to catch my breath as I lay against a tree. My body was covered in sweat and trembling in fear. If he caught me, I would be dead. I took a deep breath and then got up and continued to walk. I kept my hand pressing tightly against the wound on my other arm. I was completely clumsy and it pissed me off. I smiled as I stepped out of the trees and was greeted by a beautiful beach. I ran over to the water and splashed water on my face and my wound. The slash was deeper than I had though, but I ignored it and put pressure on it by tying a piece of cloth around it.

"Bella?" someone called. I spun around and was greeted by a gorgeous pair of brown eyes. They sparkled as the moonlight danced on them. I clenched my teeth and in less than a second, I had a dagger to the boys neck. "What the hell? How did you do that? What are you doing?" He questioned.

"What's your name?" I asked. His eyes grew wide. "Answer me!" I ordered. His eyes became hard.

"This isn't funny, Bells." He proclaimed. I narrowed my eyes.

"I never said it was supposed to be. Now, answer my damn question." I demanded. He stared into my eyes.

"Jacob. Jacob Black." He said. I felt a knot tie in my stomach at the sound of his name, but why? I had never met the child, but yet here he was talking to me as if we were best friends. I gasped as realization hit me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. Jacob just clenched his fist.

"Because you my best friend! Did that blood sucker put you up to this? I'll kill him if he did!" Jacob yelled. I could feel the hate emanating from his body like waves onto the shore. I took a step back. Jacob stared into my eyes. He was searching them for something. I swung my dagger forward, but he dodged.

"Who are you?" I asked as I struck again. Jacob stared at me in shock. He was dodging all of my attacks. Wait, he was dodging _my_ attacks? I stopped and stared at him. "What are you?" I asked. He smirked and phased into a huge, horse size wolf. My breath stopped all together as I stared into the eyes of the wolf. "Oh shit!" I yelled and then ran for it. I could hear the wolf running behind me. I picked up my pace and shot forward like a lightning bolt as I ran through the trees at the speed of sound. I bumped smack into someone and fell onto my ass. I looked up and locked eyes with a stunning blond with honey gold eyes.

"Bella?" She sneered my name. I nodded and she growled. Was everyone after me today? The wolf was now at my side and glaring toward the gorgeous blond. "Hello, mutt." She hissed. A tall man with short curls for hair and the same honey gold eyes appeared beside her.

"Rosalie," he warned as yet another person arrived. This time it was another girl. She had short black hair that spike and the exact same honey gold eyes. I thought over all of their characteristics and then gasped.

"Bella? What are you doing out here at this hour?" The girl with the short black hair asked. I felt my heart stop at the sound of her bell like voice. It was ominous and somehow alluring. My body shook. Did he send them after me? Why? What was he trying to do by sending the weakest creatures in the world after me? I stared into her eyes and felt my trembling stop. I didn't fear her. I looked at the wolf and felt the same. There was no fear and then I looked at the blond and felt a shiver run down my spine. "It's late so you can come back with us to our house and we can call Charlie there and tell him your staying over." The short black hair one explained. The wolf growled.

"Are you defending me?" I asked. The wolf looked over at me with those same chocolate brown eyes. They were tender and caring. _If only you could understand me, Bells._ I smiled and nodded. "I do understand you." I said. The wolf stared at me in shock. _Are you joking? Is Edward around hear and are you wearing an ear piece so he can tell you what I am thinking? _The wolf growled. I looked at him confused.

"Come on, Bella." The one with the short black hair said. I looked at the wolf for assistance. _Short black haired one is Alice. Blond bitch is Rosalie and the all muscles and no brains is Emmett._ I looked at Alice as she grabbed my hand and began to drag me away.

"Thank you," I mouthed to Jacob. He nodded as Alice pulled me. I tried to brake free of her grasp, but for someone so small, she was incredibly strong. Emmett and Rosalie already took off ahead of us, complaining about our speed. Sadly, I agreed. Alice was walking at a slow pace for me. I would have ran and been there by now if I was alone.

"Sorry if I'm going to fast for you, Bells. I know that you probably have to power walk to keep up." Alice apologized, not bothering to look my way. I cocked my head and looked at her with curiosity. Did she really believe what she just said? How was she going fast? Her speed was horribly slow. "We're finally here!" She announced as we walked out of the trees. I gasped as Alice lifted me into her arms and leaped over the small stream that cut through her back yard.

"You live here?" I asked as I looked up in awe at the huge house. It was about four to five stories high with white granite walls and huge diamond shaped windows. I gasped as a sudden rush of wind hit me. A man with bronze hair and honey gold eyes stood in front of me now. He was slightly taller than me and looked tired. Alice giggled.

"Your silly, Bella. Well, I'll leave you to my brother." She said and then skipped off. I looked into the mans honey gold eyes. Shivers ran down my spine t the sight of them. His eyes were distant somehow. Many emotions flickered through them, but the one that caught my attention was: love.

"Edward," I whispered. He smiled and grabbed my hands in his. I giggled at his cool touch. How did I know his name? I never even met him.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" He asked in a velvet voice. I shrugged and pulled my hand away from his.

"I don't know. All I know is that I was running away fr-," I shut up as I remembered my wound. I pulled off my sweater and looked at my arm. Edward gasped and held his breath. My sweater was especially made to disguise any scents that hid inside of it. I winced as I removed the cloth that I used to put pressure on the slash. I bit my lower lip as Edward's eyes widened at the huge cut. I looked over at the house and saw everyone standing there looking at me. It as a total of six vampires. One of them quickly ran outside and grabbed Edward by the shoulders.

"Go. I will take care of Bella, now, go!" He barked. Edward gave him a stiff nod and ran off. "How did this happen?" The vampire with the chestnut hair asked.

"I have a question that I have been wanting to ask for a long time, may I ask it?" I asked. The vampire looked at me in shock and then nodded. "Who are all of you people and how do you know my name?" I asked. The vampire stiffened and looked into my eyes. He had an identical reaction to that of Jacob. It seemed as though I wasn't going to get an answer any time soon. I pouted. "Jacob's eyes are cuter than yours." I complained and then ran. I could hear seven footsteps running behind me. I clenched my teeth and picked up my pace. I smiled as I saw a familiar wolf, sitting next to a tree. I giggled and tackled him down. "Hey, Jacob!" I greeted.

"Bella!" Edward called, but stopped dead behind a tree. He looked down at the space between him and the tree and growled. _They can't come past that tree, Bells. They have a treaty to uphold. If they cross that line, we will not give a second thought to killing them. Though, I wouldn't mind doing so anyway._ I smiled and hugged the huge wolf. "Jacob," Edward warned. I looked over at Edward. _I think she lost her memory, leach. _I blinked and looked between the two and then giggled.

"Lost my memory? Are you kidding? I haven't lost a single piece of my life since the day I was made." I said with a laugh. They both looked at me in shock. "How do you people know me?" I asked as I looked at everyone of their face. I gasped as I felt a knot tie in the pit of my stomach. "You know me? You know Isabella Marie Swan?" I asked. They all nodded, except the blond vampire that just continued to glare at me. I narrowed my eyes and walked over to her. "I don't know what beef you have with me, but if you continue to glare like that, I'll make sure your face permanently stays in that position." I threatened. The blond snapped and lunged for me, but I dodged and frowned in disappointment. "It seems I have more problems than I had come here with." I stated as I looked over all of them.

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled and then shot forward. Everyone stopped breathing as I clasped my hand around her fist.

"I will make sure you never raise your hand to me again," I said and then flipped her and began to tighten my grip around her hand.

"Edward!" my voice screamed. I gasped and let go of Rosalie's hand. Everyone looked n the direction the voice emanated from. The girl that screamed the name walked through the trees and locked eyes with me. "What is going on here?" She asked, not once looking away. I took a step back in fear. It was like looking in a mirror. She looked exactly like me.

"Y-your B-Bella?" I stuttered. She nodded. "Oh shit! This is so not good." I said as I looked at them all. The vampires and the wolf were all stunned silent as they looked from her to me, then back to her. Bella took a step toward me. I raised a hand. "Don't you dare fucking come near me!" I screamed.

"Who or what are you?" She asked. My heart snapped. She didn't remember me?

"I'm you. Well, Bella number two." I said. She stiffened and looked at me in horror.

"So the two half of one being meet at last?" An ominous voice asked. I tensed and looked up and saw a portal opening. I looked at the vampires and then at Jacob. Who did I trust more? Edward had a sort of emotion in his eyes for the girl he thought I was, and Jacob said he was her best friend. I took a chance and pulled out a penny from my pocket. I tossed the coin up and then caught it.

"Edward! Listen to me! Get Bella out of here as fast as you can!" I ordered. He looked at me. "Now!" I demanded. He nodded, picked Bella up, and ran. "Let the show begin." I whispered. Jacob ran over and got into a defensive stance in front of me. I blinked and stared at him. "Why? I'm not the Bella you know." I said. He looked back at me. _Maybe your not that Bella, but your still Bella in my eyes._ I felt a tear run down my face. "Thank you again." I said as I looked up in just in time to see Vencor come out of the portal.

"Hello sweet child. You should never have run away." He said in a soft voice. I clenched my teeth and pulled out my dagger.

"I'll kill you." I hissed. I gasped when I heard footsteps. I looked over and saw the other vampires get into a fighting stance. "You too?" I asked. They smiled and nodded, except Rosalie. I sighed. "If you wish to be human, that wish can be granted." I said. "If a child is what you desire, I have the power to give you that." I proclaimed. The blonde vampire and all the other looked at me in shock. I smiled and then looked back up at Vencor.

"How sweet. Are you really going to use your abilities on a bunch of low level creature?" He asked. I smiled.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want," I sneered and then lunged for him.


	2. Chapter 2

I fell onto my knees and frowned when I saw Vencor disappear in flames. I bit my lower lip and growled. Jacob was wounded and then Vampires were getting up. They looked as if they were in pain. How could they not be? They just fought the strongest demon in history. I slowly got up.

"I knew you people would only get in the way, You should have gone when you had the chance. I understand that you want to protect me, because I resemble that spoiled brat, but I am not her. Stay out of things that don't concern you," I sneered and then looked over at the spot where Vencor once stood. I pulled out five daggers and made the five points around me to create a pentagram. "Flames of life and death, I summon you here!" I yelled and then end of the daggers lit up. "Wide range search!" I barked. The flames sparked and connected. They took on the shape of the star and then circled themselves with an even brighter flame.

"What are you?" Jacob asked. I looked up and saw that they were all still there, I narrowed my eyes and went back to concentrating. The northern pointer sparked. My eyes snapped open an I pulled all the flames onto the palm of my hand, creating a fireball. I tossed it toward the north and a loud piercing scream filled the air. I ran over to the location and everyone else ran after me. We all arrived just in time to see a demon disintegrate into ash.

"Sucks to be you," I said as I walked over and touched the pile of ash. I took a deep breath and every memory that the demon lived flowed inside of me. I saw every little part of his history.

"What was that?" Alice asked. I sighed and looked back at Alice.

"That was a demon. Something you can't even begin to comprehend. I can tell your not an original," I noted as I stood up and snapped my fingers. The piece of ground where the ashes were exploded and the ashes disappeared. "Never leave a trace, is my motto." I said with a smirk and then walked past them, but not before stopping and looking over at them. "It would be wise to forget this ever hap-," I couldn't finish my sentence. My vision blurred and I black out. It must have been from the lack of blood. I was so preoccupied that I had forgotten all of my wounds.

"Bella, are you feeling better?" Someone asked. I opened my eyes and looked up at the stunning Vampire. Hey amber eyes looked like gold connected to a long thick chain of light brown curls that brought out the paleness of her skin. I gasped and sat up. All the Vampires in the room looked in my direction. "I'm Esme. I'm the wife of the one who healed your wounds. His name is Carlisle." She said. Hey voice was soft and sounded sweet like the soft ring of birds singing.

"Right. Thanks for that, but you really shouldn't have bothered. It was a waste of time." I said. Carlisle grimaced and nodded.

"I've noticed. Your body is a quick self healer. It is truly amazing to me," he said. I frowned and looked away.

"So I'm so much of a freak at I amuse Vampire's, huh? Isn't that peachy?" I grumbled as I slowly got up and looked at Esme. She seemed worried and sad at my words. I felt like reaching out to the gorgeous Vampire and hugging her forever. "I never thought that Vampires of you caliber still existed. I always thought Vector destroyed you all." I admitted.

"What do you mean of our caliber?" Edward asked as he descended the grand staircase with Bella at his side. I narrowed me eyes and stood up.

"Never mind. I should re-," I shut up as I looked over at Esme. I looked into her eyes and groaned. "I never knew the love of a mother, but those eyes of yours really make me wish I had." I admitted and then walked toward the door.

"Wait!" Esme shouted. I looked at her from over my shoulder. "Why won't you stay?" She asked. My eyes grew wide.

"This isn't my world. This is Earth, I am a creature of the underworld. The two should never cross paths. I made a mistake in thinking that coming here would save me from Vencor. This is a problem of the underworld. Creatures as weak as Vampires should not have gotten involved." I said and then turned back around, but before I could grab the door knob, Esme had her hand in mine. I looked up at her.

"I don't mind. You seem like you've lived a difficult life. I can't understand why you are exactly like our Bella, but because of this high resemblance, you're a part of this family." She said. My eyes grew wide at her words. I let my hair fall over my face as tears fell from my eyes.

"Don't compare me to her." I said as I shot a glare toward Bella. In less than a second, I had Bells pinned against the wall. My hand was to her throat. "I always hated you. Why couldn't you be born a normal kid? Why couldn't you have just died and let me also die! I can't die as long as you live!" I shouted. Tears ran down my face as Bella gasped for air. I let her go and she slid down the wall, coughing. I fell onto my knees and stared at the ground. "Curse you straight to hell!" I screamed and then slapped her. She looked at me in shock. I stood up and tuned away.

"Feel better?" Emmett asked.

"If I wanted to express my anger toward her, she would be wishing for death." I said and then sighed and walked toward the door.

"Can't you explain to us what is going on?" Carlisle asked as another Vampire walked into the room. He had dirty blond hair and the exact same honey gold eyes as everyone else, but this Vampire was different. I smirked as I realized what made him so different. His eyes were the same as theirs, but different. Some part of them still craved for human blood.

"It's a long story," I said.

"We have time," Carlisle countered. I clenched my teeth and sighed.

"I should let you see what I really look like first," I said. They all looked at me confused. "Well, what _we_ really look like," I hissed through clenched teeth as my eyes landed on Bella. I walked outside and everyone followed close behind. I took a deep breath and let my body become enveloped in blue light. My dark brown hair became a snow white and my mud brown eyes became a shining amethyst. My clothes changed into a short black dress that stopped mid thigh and had a top half of a corset. My worn out sneaker became five inch high stilettos and a black crown with a single white skull in the front appeared on my head. I sighed as the Vampire's mouths hung open in shock.

"That's you true form?" Jacob asked. We all looked to my left. Jacob leaned against a tree. I felt a smile spread across my face. "You look as gorgeous as ever, Bells." He complimented. My cheeks burned and I looked away.

"I was kept under a tight leash, considering I am princess of the underworld." I said. Jacob smirked.

"So my best friend is a princess?" He asked. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not your best friend, Jacob. She is," I said as I pointed at Bella. She smiled over at Jacob.

"Hey Jake!" She greeted.

"Hey Bells." He said. My stomach knotted as looked at the two. _Is our princess falling in love?_ A dark voice in my head asked. I gasped. Everyone looked over at me. I smiled.

"Um, excuse me!" I said and then ran into the trees. I ran as fast as I could until I found a small cave and ran inside. I quickly pulled up a barrier to disguise my scent. "Alright, where are you, you son of a bitch?" I asked. _My, your as feisty as __ever. I expect no less from you, princess. Do you want me to come to you or will you come to me? _"You either get your ass here in less than three seconds or I will not hesitate to murder you!" I threatened. I gasped as a pair of cool arms wrapped around my waist.

"It's been so long since you came to the human world. I've been so very lonely," Core whispered in my ear. I rolled my and leaned back into his embrace.

"Your such a tease, Core. What brings you here and why are you listening in to my emotions and thoughts?" I asked. He chuckled and tightened his grip around me.

"I was only thinking of what is best for you," he said. I elbowed him and he laughed. "Fine. I was bored and you seemed to be having a hard time, so I though I'd just snoop around inside of you for fun." He admitted. I laughed and turned around. He kept his arms around my waist as I looked into his hazel eyes. "Your as stunning as ever. If it wasn't for the fact that your stronger than me, I would have made you mine by now in more ways than one." He said in a seductive voice. I frowned and pulled away from him.

"Will you come back with me?" I asked as I walked toward the front of the cave.

"I would be honored!" He exclaimed and walked over to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked. I tried to push it away, but the damn demon wouldn't budge. Stubborn mother fucker. We walked into the backyard of the large clan and walked over the water. Yes, I just said walked over it. Demons have special abilities that allow them to do such things. "It's nice to meet you, Cullen's!" Core greeted. I looked at him confused. "That's their names." He said. I looked over at the Vampire's and shrugged.

"Are you going to start explaining just what the hell is going on?" Rosalie asked. I looked at her and frowned.

"Guess I should," I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your annoying," I stated as I looked over at Core. He grinned and fell back onto the couch in the Cullen house. I let out a sigh of disappointment at his childishness. Core watched TV while everyone else sat around the table and looked at me. I glared at Bella and then looked around the table at the other faces. "Who would have thought that I would be giving my life's story away to Vampires?" I murmured. Before I could say anything, Alice spoke up.

"Why can I see you?" She asked. I looked at her confused. "I can't see what I never was. I was human, so can see them and I can see Vampires, because I am one." She explained. I gave a gentle smile and then blushed when a small giggle escaped my lips.

"Well, that's because I am human. No matter how much you try to deny it, I am a full blooded human. I just was born with special gifts. Alice, you can see Edward. He is a Vampire, who has the ability to read minds, but he is still very much a Vampire. I have special abilities just as him, but I am still human. Sniff the air. I smell exactly like that wretch beside you, am I wrong?" I asked. Alice smelled the air and then shook her head. "Good, now that that's settled, any questions?" I asked.

"What did you mean when you said you can make me human or give me a child?" Rosalie asked. I sighed and walked over to her.

"I mean you Vampires are the last of your kind. Vampires exist all over the world, but only some are able to keep their human souls. You are those rare ones. Rosalie, I am able to use my powers to awaken the full force of your soul and return you to your original state. Sort of like when you return a computer to its previous state before the upgrade. I'm just going to erase your upgrade. As for a baby, well, that's easy. I just reawaken your eggs. Male Vampires keep everything the same as before, so if I reawaken your eggs, you can mate with a male Vampire and have a child." I explained. Everyone stared at me in shock. "Any further questions?" I asked.

"We have souls?" Edward asked. I looked over at him.

"Yes, you do. All seven of you have a human soul inside of you. Your not a crime of nature. You are a Vampire. Don't fear what you are, Edward. Embrace it the way you embrace the girl at you side." I said as Edward looked over at Bella. They smiled at each other and Bella squeezed his hand. I felt my anger skyrocket. I wasn't jealous because she was with Edward, I was jealous that she had the love of friends and family. "Any other questions?" I asked.

"No, now please tell us what is this connection between you and our Bella." Carlisle said. I looked up at him and sighed. How could I tell him the truth if every time I tried to tell it to myself I would brake down and cry?

"My name, just like her, is Isabella Marie Swan." I started. "We were both originally born as one whole, but our eyes were black. I mean, the entire eye was pitch black. Charlie and Renee called an exorcist. They thought we were being controlled by a demon, but instead the exorcist made a mistake. When he tried to perform the exorcism, he summoned a protector. A protector is a night of the princess. He protects only the princess. This particular protector took one look at me and called Vencor. Vencor was then summoned to the human world to separate one being into two separate people. At first, I was a doll. I had no emotions and no thought of my own. Soon after, I got those things. I was an empty vessel with uncontrollable powers, so those powers made me who I am.

"Its hard to explain. I was only two when I finally got my own personality. I had to strive to live. I had to fetch my own food. I grew up in the coldest parts of the underworld. I had to fight many battles to survive. There was always a demon who wanted to overthrow me for the crown. I was just a child, but I fought and killed. I came back to this world when I was six. I came to find my family. I met Bella that day. She was happy visiting Charlie. Charlie knew who I was right away and threatened to kill me kill me if I didn't leave. Renee did the same, but she cried when she did. Feeling shunned and hated, I ran. I ran as fast as I could, but I had no idea where I was going. I kept running until I ran into a demon. His face and body were covered in blood.

"That demons name was Core. He was an obnoxious thing, but he stood by me until I was nine and then I went back to the underworld. I trained there and fought many creatures. Vencor trained me to use my powers. He is afraid of putting Bella and I together again so we can be a whole again. When the two half of one being are once again one, chaos will rain and the end will come. It was prophesized centuries ago that a princess will be born and made to destroy the world. Yesterday, Vencor attacked me. He couldn't live in fear any longer, but I somehow got away. When I saw Bella last night, I froze. I felt anger, fear, and pain all boil up inside of me. What could I do? She always got what I wanted. I wanted a family, but she got that while I was left to die." I explained and then fell onto my knees and cried. I let my hair fall over my face.

"Oh sweetie!" Esme said as she ran over and wrapped her arms around me. I gasped at her touch. It wasn't cold. Somehow, her embrace felt warm.

"All I ever wanted was to know the love of family and friends. I was attacked twenty-four/seven. I don't know the meaning of the words: joy, peace, and love. How can I, if I never had any of things? Core was the only one who showed my joy, but that soon faded when I returned to the underworld. I can't take it anymore! It's not fair! Why does she get to have everything that I never will!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face. Bella stared at me in shock. None of the Vampires dared to look at her. Their eyes burned deep into mine. I could see a hint of sorrow in their eyes, but I dismissed it. They only pitied me, but I didn't want their pity.

"You do have a family. I can be your mother if that's what you desire. I would love you just as much as I love everyone else. You may not be our Bella, but your still Bella." Esme whispered as she pressed her lips to my cheek. I blushed a bright crimson and looked at her in shock.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. She smiled and brushed away my tears with her thumbs.

"Because even if your not my blood, I already think of you as my daughter." She said. I could feel my heart snap.

"Hmm, that's not fair. You got to kiss her before me." Core whined. I shot him a glare and tossed a dagger in his direction. He caught it and chuckled. "My how I love it when your feisty. I shall kiss you all over tonight since we are the same age in human years now." He said. I wrinkled my nose and leaned into Esme's embrace. She stroked my hair as I breathed her adoring aroma.

"I should get going," I said as I pulled away from her. "I told you what you wanted to hear, now it's time for me to go." Esme grabbed hold of my hand. I looked over at her and smiled. "I'll be back soon. I can't be in daylight." I said with a frown. Core walked over and wrapped a cape around me.

"Why?" Esme asked as I pulled the hood over my face.

"If I'm in daylight, I die." I said. Esme gasped and looked at me with wide eyes. I smiled. "I'm not like you Esme. Vampires are more pure than me. If I dare go out into sunlight, I will bleed and never stop." I said as Core lifted me up bridal-style.

"Will you return tomorrow night?" Carlisle asked. I smiled at him and nodded. Core walked out and then ran. I kept the cloak around me tightly. I wasn't lying about being in the sun. The sun was a bright light and I was a creature of darkness. I would be dead if ever caught by its bright rays.

"Are you alright?" Core asked. I peeked up at him from behind the hood and smiled.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I said as I rested my head on his shoulder. We ran until we came into an old house. Core kicked open the door. The house was completely enveloped in darkness. He kicked the door closed behind him and set me down. I flicked on the light and smiled at the familiar house. "It looks exactly the same." I commented. Core chuckled and walked over and fell onto an arm chair. He opened his arms for me, but I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs.

"Your not going to join me?" He asked with a pout. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, I am going to get some rest in my old room and if you sneak in, I'll murder you." I warned as I walked into my old room. I closed the door behind me and felt my eyes well up with tears. "Shit," I cursed as I slid down the door and cried. Why were they so nice to me? I wasn't their Bella and yet, they were so kind. Esme accepted me into her family right away. I wasn't used to such kindness. I walked over to the bed and curled up into a ball at the center and cried myself to sleep.

The sound of machine guns woke me up. I groaned and sat up. I stretched and looked myself over in the mirror. I pulled my brunet hair up into a single ponytail and looked myself over in the mirror. I looked like hell. The machine guns sounded again. I stomped out onto the staircase and looked down at Core with a frown.

"Hey princess! You finally awake? Ha! I just reached a new high score!" He exclaimed. I smiled and ran downstairs. I leaned in and put my ears to his lips.

"Have any clothes I can borrow?" I whispered. He jumped and looked at me in shock.

"Well, that was an oddly seductive voice. I love it. Do it again!" He begged I laughed and shook my head. "Kill joy! Oh, and yea I have some girl clothes here. Look in my room." He said. I winkled my nose. He looked up at me and smirked. "Would you like to know why?" He asked. My eyes grew wide.

"No!" I yelled and then bolted up stairs. Just as he said, I found a lot of girl clothes. I pulled on a pair of really short black jean shorts and a white tang top. I checked myself out in the mirror and then pulled on my converse and ran back down. Core dropped his remote, along with his jaw, as he looked me over. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"Hungry?" He asked. I could feel the unquenchable hunger inside roar to life. I nodded. He sighed and patted his lap. I walked over and wrapped both legs around his waist. Did I by any chance mention what creatures like me eat? I leaned forward and bit into his neck. We eat souls. I sucked on his delicious soul. My teeth do not pierce skin, they pierce the outer shield that protects the soul. I bit through and sucked. Core smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled back and looked at him.

"I hate this wretched curse," I whined as I leaned back down and licked my bite marks on his neck. They healed.

"Don't worry. I will always be here for you if your hungry," he said. I smiled. My eyes shot wide open as Core pressed his lips to mine. I caved and kissed him back. Hell, I had nothing to live for and if there was someone willing to love me, I would try my hardest to love them back.

"It's night. We told the Cullen family we would return tonight. Lets go," I said as I pulled away. Core frowned and nodded. Grabbed my cape and ran. I only took it with me in case we stay all night again. We ran until we were stopped by a group of wolves. I stopped dead and looked into those gorgeous brown eyes. _Don't attack. She is a friend_, Jacob defended. _We know who she is Jacob. Bella doesn't exactly change. Now, we should get going_, another wolf hissed.

"I'm going to go with her," Jacob said as he phased. He was completely exposed. I tossed him my cape.

"You better put that on first!" I snapped. Jacob chuckled and slipped on the cape. I shook away the image of his body. "We are heading to the Cullen house." I informed him. Jacob gave me a stiff nod and we started for a run.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I passed out on the Cullen's couch. So? I'm just happy them remembered to hide me away from the sun. They covered my with a black blanket and made sure not to leaven the smallest amount of skin exposed. I woke up at night and looked around. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie left to go hunting. Esme and the other stayed behind, including Bella and Jacob. Every time she had passed my path, I would snap at her. I would start screaming at her, and there would times when she had the balls to snap back.

"Did you sleep well?" Esme asked. I smiled at her and nodded. I looked up and smiled at Core. He was fast asleep on an arm chair. I sat up and stretched. Esme smiled and kissed my forehead. She ran upstairs and came back with a pair of clean clothes. I smiled and got up. I looked over and saw Jacob face turn a soft pink. I looked down and saw that my shirt was folded up and showing my belly and some of my bra. I blushed and pulled it down. "How cute! So our little demon blushes!" Esme exclaimed. I blushed brighter and buried my face in my hands.

"Please don't say such things, Esme," I pleaded. She giggled and laid the clothes on my lap. "I'll go get dressed. Thank you for lending me the clothes," I said. Esme nodded and walked off into the kitchen. I got up from the couch and walked upstairs to the bathroom. I pulled off the clothes I was wearing and gasped when I saw one large wing tattoo on my back. I clenched my teeth and then pulled on the new clothes. I ran downstairs and had Bella pinned down to the ground.

"What is your problem!" She screamed. Jacob stood up and glared. He was stuck. He had no idea what to do. We were both the same person. Edward on the other hand, was furious. He yanked me off Bella and sent me flying across the room. My back smacked hard against the wall. Bella and I both scream simultaneously. Edward ran to her and had a pained look on his face.

"As I though, she and I are becoming one. Bella, take off your shirt." I growled. Bella's eyes widened. I stood up and walked over to her. "If you don't take it off, I will!" I threatened. Bella blushed. I looked around at the guys. "Will you people excuse us? You to Core, I know your awake." I said. Core and the others sighed and walked upstairs. Esme walked over to us.

"What is it you want to see?" Esme asked. I and stared at Bella.

"Take it off," I ordered. She groaned, but did as told. I spun her around and stared wide eyes at the left side of the large tattoo black wing. Mine was on the right side. "It seems my time here is up," I said. Bella pulled her shirt back on and the guys ran down. Core was now by my side. He made small circles on my back.

"Leave? Why do you have to leave?" Esme asked.

"Esme, you saw the birthmark on her pack. They are coming back. If she and I aren't a certain distance apart, we will become one again. I am put back inside of her, I die. I disappear forever. The body is originally hers. I'm just a copy!" I said. Esme frowned as she shook her head. "What do you mean no? No what? Esme, there is no, no! This is the way it must be. The two halves must never become one again! Forgive me, but I can no longer stay here." I said. I wanted to stay more than anything, but destiny was a cruel thing. Once you think you have it all, everything crumbles. That is the way fate works.

"No, Bella. I am not going to lose you. You are now a member of this family." Esme said. I wished she was right. I really did want to become a member of their little family, but I couldn't. We were from two completely different worlds. Esme was kind and I would have wished her to be my mother any day, but destiny is playing a sneaky game and I can not fight it. Those who defy fate, create a new future, and that future is death.

"We can try to find a way to help you!" Jacob stepped in. I looked at him in shock. Him too?

"That's enough. Bella is right. We creature of the underworld should not mix with you of Earth. The only Vampire's we are allowed to speak to are the originals. That is all. You are not originals. We should have never spoke with you. It's time for us to take our leave, princess." Core said. I looked up at him and nodded.

"This isn't my world," I said. "I wish you all a good life, except you Bella. I just wish for hell to rain down upon you, but other than that, I wish for all of you to forget me." I said. They all stared at me in shock.

"You can't leave," Jacob said. I looked at him confused. "Bella, I've imprinted on you!" He exclaimed. My entire body froze. Imprinted on me? Why?

"Are you joking?" I asked. He violently shook his head and look me straight in the eyes.

"I'm dead serious. I don't know how it happened. I look into Bella's eyes all the time, but I never imprinted on her! Suddenly, you come along and your eyes spark a flame inside of me! I have imprinted on you dammit!" He growled. I took a step back and frowned.

"Your serious? Why me? I am nothing but a copy of the real thing. Stop fooling yourself, kid." I said and then turned around and walked to the door with Core at my side. Jacob blocked the exit. Core snapped and socked Jacob. Jacob was sent flying through the air, breaking the railing and landing on the staircase in the process. I looked at Core in shock. "Are you crazy? You could kill him like that," I scolded. Core shrugged and opened the door for me. I looked back at Jacob as he slowly sat up. Blood dripped down the side of my face and suddenly my heart sped up. "Shit!" I cursed.

"Hold it in. You can eat from me later." Core said, but I couldn't. My mind was craving the sweet delicate soul that resided inside of Jacob. I was suddenly sitting on Jacob's lap with my legs around his hips. Jacob looked at me in shock as I leaned down and put my lips to his neck.

"Forgive me," I pleaded and I bit down. Jacob gasped. My bites were not meant to cause pain, They make you something completely different. My bites bring lust and sexual seduction. Jacob let out a small moan as I sucked on his divine soul. I unclamped my teeth and then licked my bite marks. They quickly healed and I got off of Jacob. "That was an accident. Forgive me," I said and then ran out of the house. Core ran after me and was suddenly running beside me.

"Wait!" I could hear Jacob scream behind me, but Core and I sped up our pace.

"Speed of light?" Core asked. I looked at him and shook my head.

"That speed takes up too much power. We will continue at the speed of sound for now." I said. He gave me a stiff nod as we continued running.

"He will catch up to us at this rate," Core said.

"I don't think he can run at the speed of sound. Remember, these are low level demons we are dealing with. Ja- I mean the shape shifter is nothing we should be worrying about." I said. Core looked at me and then stopped running. I stopped and looked back at him. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"Do you have feeling for this creature?" He asked. My eyes grew wide at his words.

"What are you talking about, Core? I don't have any feeling like that toward him. Now, lets get going." I said.

"No, you can't lie to me, princess. I'm you best friend." he said. I frowned and looked away.

"I don't even really know him, Core. How am I supposed to love someone that I don't know?" I asked. Core walked over and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Because you just can't look away from their eyes. When you can't look away, that's how you know you have feelings," he said. I looked him over for a moment and then bit my lower lip.

"How do you know?" I asked. Core stiffened and he looked into my eyes.

"I just do," he said. I frowned as I realized what he meant. His eyes wouldn't looked an inch of contact with mine. I looked away and frowned at the cursed ground.

"Bella!" Jacob called. I looked up at him and frowned.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked.

"You can't escape a wolf imprint. Once we imprint there is no going back." he said. I sighed and shrugged.

"Maybe to you, but I sure as hell am not going to be with someone I hardly know." I snapped. Core looked down at me and then walked over to Jacob.

"I agree with him, princess. You cannot escape an imprint." Core said. I growled and had a dagger to Core's neck.

"You dare defy your princess?" I asked. Core took a deep breath and then nodded. I gasped and let my dagger fall. "Why, Core? You of all people. How could you?" I said as I looked away from him. "Traitor!" I screamed and then ran off. I picked up my pace as they both ran behind me I let my powers flow to the soles of feet and then my pace picked up to the speed of light. I was not standing in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. I frowned at my reflection in the water.

"You can't outrun me. Maybe you can do that to the wolf, but we have always ran at the same pace." Core said. I didn't dare to look up at him. I just stared at my reflection. "Where are you going to run to next? The White House? The Grand Cannon? Oh, I know. How about the Egyptian Pyramids?" Core said in a scornful voice.

"Why are you doing this? I am your princess dammit! Stop harassing me over something so stupid!" I screamed. Core walked over and pulled my into a hug. My eyes grew wide at his warm embrace.

"It is because you are my princess that I do this. Bella, you deserve a shot at love. If a boy like Jacob is will to give it to you, take it." He said. I clenched my teeth and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you, but I can never be with you. You are much too special. A princess and a commoner. Wouldn't that make the headline of Demon Weakly?" He joked. I pulled away and slapped his arm. He chuckled and stroked my cheek. "Go to him, before you lose him." Core said.

"When did you become so damn wise?" I asked. Core laughed and shrugged. "I'm not gong to go to him, Core. I can't even if I wanted, and I don't. I want to be with you as a friend. I don't want to know the feeling of love, and then lose it. Don't get my hopes up, Core." I said. Core frowned and hugged me.

"Is that what you think? Oh my dear princess. Just because you found love, doesn't mean you will lose it." He said. I groaned and frowned at him.

"It's my destiny to lose the things I care about. I'm scared to even be near you," I admitted. Core smiled.

"But yet I will never leave you," was his subtle reply.


	5. Chapter 5

"You so naïve, Core. I wish you could see that I am being serious. It would be best if everyone leaves me be. The darkness had always been my home. My heart is shadows over by the loneliness that has been consuming it my entire life. I do not belong to this world. Leave, Core. Return to your home and forget me." I said. Core shook his head.

"Bella, you were born in this world. You may have the powers of my dark princess, but you are very much human. You were not conceived in the darkness that is hell. You came from a human mother and father." He corrected. I smiled and let my hair fall over my face.

"No, I wasn't born. Bella was born and I was _made_. There is a very big difference. I am a host for sinister powers that will one day bring this world crumbling down." I countered.

"Find love and you won't ever have to suffer or perform _that_ ritual. Do you remember when you told me there was a way for the two Bella's to split the dark powers and become their own beings? Why can't you just do that?" Core asked as Jacob finally caught up. I frowned.

"That ritual need for us to be the good and the bad of the two wholes. Bella needs to be pure in order for that ritual to take place and she doesn't really look it to me. Anyway, in order for that to happen, Bella needs to draw a large amount of blood. I don't think she will be willing to do so." I said as I began to walk off. Jacob stayed on land and stared at me from afar. I smiled at the young wolf. He was more naïve then Core. I laughed and waved goodbye at him. His eyes grew wide.

"We can find out if Bella is pure! The eyes can be deceiving. Bella can be a virgin and you won't even know. Wait, you said the good and the bad and that the good had to be pure. Does that mean that the bad is supposed to be a non-virgin?" Core asked. I arched an eyebrow. Had he barely caught on to that? I nodded. "So I can take your purity and there? We're both happy!" He exclaimed. My left eye twitched at the though.

"Core, I never said I was a virgin." I announced. Core froze and looked at me in shock.

"What the hell! Who stole your purity before me and when!" He screamed. I rolled my eyes and started to walk off. Hr grabbed my arm and looked at me with pleading eyes. "I don't want you to leave." He said. I smiled and sighed.

"Fine," I caved.

"So who was it that stole your purity?" Core continued. I shrugged.

"I don't know. It was some upper level demon. Vencor had hopped I would bare the devil's spawn or something. I don't know what the hell was going through his mind. He should have known that I can't give birth until Bella has a child first." I said. Core blinked.

"What? Is that true? So I can mate with you and you won't get pregnant?" He asked. I growled at him.

" Fuck you! You touch me and I will sew you for rape," I warned as we walked toward shore, where Jacob was waiting.

"Don't be like that, love." Core whined with a pout. A dagger appeared in my hand in a puff of purple smoke. I pointed it to Core's neck and he froze. "Never mind!" He shouted. I smirked and the dagger disappeared the same way it had come. I walked over to Jacob and a gun materialized in my hand. I pointed to Jacob's head.

"Where do you want it? Head or chest?" I asked. His eyes grew wide.

"What did I do?" Jacob question with horror struck eyes.

"Persistent bastard like you piss me off. I hate having my mind changed by two lower class demon filths." I explained. Jacob glared at me. I smirked at him and lowered the gun. "Sadly, your two entertaining to kill. Just know that you must never underestimate me." I sneered and then shot forward at the speed of sound. The two ran close behind. Jacob was fast, but he wasn't even close to the speed of sound. His speed was ridiculously slow in my eyes. We were now back at the Cullen house. I stepped inside and lifted Bella up by her shirt collar.

"What are you doing this time?" She hissed. I smirked.

"At least your growing some balls." I teased. She narrowed her eyes and looked away.

"It's just plain weird to walk in and see Bella grabbing Bella by her shirt collar." Jacob said as he walked in. I frowned at the wolf. He was such a child.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked Bella. Her eyes grew wide and her cheeks turned a bright crimson. I sighed and let her go. She hit the ground and continued to look at the floor with a red face. "Well, it seems you mouth is shut." I stated and then looked over at Edward. "Have you and her fucked?" I questioned. His eyes grew wide.

"Do you really have to say it like that?" He asked. I cocked my head and looked at him in confusion.

"Like what?" I asked. He frowned and shook his head. "Are you shaking you head to answer my question or shaking it n disappointment?"

"Both!" He snapped. I frowned.

"So my sweet little other half is pure? Gross. How are we the same person?" I sneered and then sighed. She and I were opposites, but the same person. I was the dark side of Bella's heart. I feel lust, hate, jealousy, and pain. I sighed. I also feel the craving desire to kill everyone in my sight, but I only have that craving because the devil's blood courses inside of my own. "What would you say if I knew a way to break this curse?" I asked. Bella looked up at me in shock.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean that we will share the powers equally. I will take on our true form and you will keep you current human form. I would be free of the worry that you might die and take me with you. I will get to live a normal life and we won't ever talk to one another again." I explained.

"You'll get to live a normal life?" She asked. I nodded. I felt something stick my heart. I growled and socked Bella, ignoring the pain I had caused myself by socking her. "What the fuck was that for?" She questioned.

"Are you stupid? What's the point in getting jealous? If you want to fuck the damn mutt than do it! I mean shit, what's the point of being jealous! Ugh! Chose who you want you selfish little bitch! Why can't you understand that your hurting both of these boys by nothing choosing?" I scold. She stared at me in awe. Jacob was surprised and fuck while pain clouded Edward's eyes. I walked over to him and stroked his cheek. "This may hurt a bit." I said and then my hand glowed a soft gold.

"What are you doing!" Bella screamed. I ignored her. Edward winced and then smiled as his heart cleared of his pain. I turned to my other half.

"I think its about time you feel the pain that resides in the heart of this boy for you," I said and then walked over and put my hand on Bella's heart. My hand glowed, sending Edward's hurt inside of Bella. She screamed and fell back, tears falling from her face. She stared at Edward in shock. "That was real pain. You are just a selfish little tramp who doesn't know love from like. Bella! Edward loves you and Jacob is just a naïve child who is younger than us and doesn't know the meaning of the word!" I shouted. Bella was silent.

"Lets just perform this ritual already," she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella sighed as she slipped on the white dress that I had made for her out of my powers. I smirked at her as she tried to zip up the back. She looked at me and frowned.

"Are you going to help me?" She asked. I sighed and pulled up the zipper. "Why am I the only one who has to wear this?" She questioned. I frowned and rolled my eyes.

"Your not. Remember that when I transform, I am wearing the exact same one, but black." I said. She sighed and nodded as she slipped on her white stilettos. I smiled at my other half. She was raised as a regular human, unlike me. I giggled at her innocence. Bella looked back at me in shock.

"What's so funny?" She asked. I shook my head and then walked over and placed the silver tiara on her head.

"I give up. I don't think I can do this. I don't want to risk it. I only heard of the ritual from rumors and never actually saw it performed. I don't want to get you hurt by an consequences." I said with a sigh.

"Why do you suddenly care?" Bella asked. I looked up into her eyes.

"No matter how much I say I hate you and say that I wish you were dead, that isn't true. Bella, you are me just as much as I am you. We are two halves of the same whole. I wonder if it would work out if we just became one again." I said. Bella walked over to me and hugged me. My eyes grew wide at the sudden touch, but hugged her back.

"No matter how scared you get, I'll be right beside you," she assured me. I smiled and pulled away.

"It feels weird talking to you," I admitted. She laughed and we walked out. Once outside, I transformed. I looked at Bella and frowned when I saw fear flash in her eyes for a quick second. "You can't look into my eyes, can you? I guess their scary. I never really gave it much thought, but then again your always hanging with people with yellow eyes." I joked. She smiled and nodded. We walked onto the pentagram that we made with our blood. I had put up a magical barrier around the star of blood so that the Vampires didn't go insane.

"This feels kind of awkward," Bella said as we walked onto the center of our five corner star. I smiled and nodded. We took a deep breath. I let my powers flow into Bella. The pentagram glowed a bright crimson.

"Are you positive this is safe?" Edward screamed as the wind began to spin around me and Bella and lift us off the ground. I looked back at Edward and shook my head. His eyes grew wide. That wasn't the answer that he was hoping for. I looked back at Bella as my heart began to race. I clenched my teeth and drew in the next element in a demon circle. The elements were: Blood, Air, Spirit, and Fire. Bella and I gasped as the spirits of the dead joined us and began to whisper to is in quick but low voices. I didn't understand a word that they were saying. I looked at Bella. Once I summoned the last element, the ritual would take full effect. I gave her a stiff nod and then summoned the last element, fire. Black flames spun around us like a tornado. Bella and I both let out a bloodcurdling scream as we felt our back being stretched and cut open. Tear ran down her face as she screamed. I didn't bother to cry.

"It hurts!" Bella screamed. I bit my lower lip and then screamed again. The pain finally stopped. I looked at Bella and gasped. Bella had a long pair of beautiful white wings growing out of her back. I smiled at her. She looked like an angel. "You look like a gothic angel," Bella stated. I blinked and looked back. A pair of black wings had grown from inside of me. The element air suddenly disappeared and our wings kept us up.

"Are you sure you want to go on?" I asked. Bella smiled at me and nodded. I clenched my teeth and grabbed her hands in mine. She gave me a soft squeeze. I looked into her eyes and shook my head. The spirits of the dead entered Bella's body. I bit my lower lip and watched in horror as Bella screamed out in agony. I could feel her pain inside of me, but I chose to ignore it. Her soul was being ripped in half and it was all my fault.

"My, isn't this interesting." An ominous voice mused. My head snapped to the right. Vencor floated in mid air with an amused look in his eyes. "I never expected this, but I can't wait to see how this turns out. I get the shaking suspicion that you two will fuse because of your selfishness." He cooed. I sneered at him and gasped when heard something snap. I looked back at Bella. Her cheeks were stained with tears. Her soul was cut. The spirits of the dead moved one of the halves into me. I screamed as the sewed it into my core.

"Bella?" Bella called. I looked back at her and gave her a reassuring smile. She frowned. I screamed as the pain continued, but I refused to cry. Once they were done, the spirits disappeared. My breathing was hard and my body was covered in sweat. The black flames began to dance around us. I gulped as the flames began to burn our skin, no, it wasn't burning us. It didn't hurt at all. The flames were purifying us of our sins. I smiled and enjoyed the cool flames. The flames soon disappeared. Bella and I floated back down. The last element s around us. The blood began to rise.

"I don't understand how the blood works," I admitted. Bella smiled. I frowned at her and watched as the blood circled around us. Bella and I gasped as our mouths were forced open. I tried hard to close my mouth, but t wouldn't budge. My eyes grew wide as the blood began to enter my mouth. The sweet taste burned my throat and sent shivers down my spine. All of the blood had finally entered our system and the wings on our backs exploded. We were surrounded by floating black and white feather. We were both trembling. Bella feel to her knees.

"Bella!" Edward screamed as he ran past the barrier. He stopped dead as the smeel of blood hit him. I looked Bella over. Her white dress was stained in blood. I shut my eyes and then flung Edward out often barrier with just the sway of my hand. I gasped. My powers felt lighter. A lot lighter. I looked at Bella. She looked up at me.

"Toss me across the yard." I ordered. She swung her arm, but nothing happened. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Foolish girl. Did you really think you could escape your destiny?" Vencor asked.

"Bella!" Core screamed. I could feel the dark flames inside consume me.

"It seems you have gotten your fool powers without fusing. This is very interesting." Vencor said. I looked over at him and snapped my fingers. His body was engulfed by crimson flames. I could smell his torching body and wanted to puke. "Finally! The queen is born! I don't mind death any more! Kill my queen! Kill till no end!" He screamed and then exploded. His blood splattered everywhere. Kill? At the time it sounded like the perfect. I felt and evil smirk crawl onto my face. I gasped as I felt cool arms spin me around. Core looked right at me.

"Snap out of it!" He ordered. I looked into his eyes and felt my stomach lurch. What was he thinking? I felt the sudden need to give him a slow, painful death. My heart snapped at the thought. I gasped as felt a pair of cool lips press against mine. My eyes were wide with shock. Core was kissing me?


	7. Chapter 7

I kissed him back. What else could I do? I was Bella' dark emotions. Lust was one of those dreaded feeling. Uncontrollable and undeniable lust. Core was a demon of passion, so you could imagine what was going through our heads. He was a seducer and I was now suddenly his victim, but I didn't really give a shit. Core licked my bottom lip, asking for an entrance that I was more happy to give. He slipped his tong into my mouth and mapped it out. In the next second, Core hit the wall and there was a furious Jacob in front of me. I snapped.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I sneered. Jacob looked back at me with hate clear in his brown eyes. I smirked and then was now behind him with a dagger to his back.

"Bella stop!" Bella screamed. I looked back at her. Her sweet mud brown eyes bore into me. I narrowed my eyes. Jacob spun around and bended my hand behind my back. I growled and used the wind to send him flying. He smack hard against a palm tree. I looked over and saw Core getting up.

"Snap out of it, Bella!" He ordered. I growled and flung a dagger in his direction. He dodged, but not fast enough. His cheek was scraped. "Do you want me dead?" He asked. I gasped. Core was now right in front of me. He was mad and sad. A demon who bared sadness? He was an Engaara like me. A creature only half of a whole. I clenched my teeth.

"I will rip your innards out if you don't step aside," I threatened. Core growled.

"Then do it!" He screamed. My eyes grew wide. Was that what he wanted? I smirked, but my heart ached. I gasped as I regained control of my body.

"Get away from me!" I screamed. Core gasped. I looked down and saw my hair was no longer white. I smiled but then the color began to flicker. I clenched my teeth. "Go before I kill you dammit!" I barked. He captured my lips with his and shut me up. I lost control again. I force myself onto him. I kissed him with such passion that I thought I was going to melt under his touch.

"Don't do this, my queen." He pleaded as he pulled away for air. Jacob finally pulled himself together and shot forward, but the Vampires caught him, knowing it was a senseless battle. I saw Bella pull away from Edward in the corner of my eyes. She walked over and put a hand on Core's shoulder. He slapped her hand away, but nodded. I smirked at my other half.

"Bella, you said that you wanted a normal life, so why are you doing this?" She asked. I sighed and tried hard to regain control, but I felt myself growing weaker. Dieing.

"How would you know what a normal life is?" I asked. Bella frowned. "You don't have a normal life, do you? No, your dating Vampires. Is that normal?" I questioned. She clenched her teeth and slapped me.

"Wake up dammit! Listen to yourself! Remember everything you said ever since you saw me again! Remember!" Bella screamed. I stared at the ground as pictures began to swim through my mind. Words I had said that I didn't remember saying. I watched my hair is it began to flicker to normal.

"Be-!"

"Don't!" Bella screamed, cutting Cole off. Cole glared at her as the memories continued. A ran down my face as my hair stopped changing and stayed its usual brunet. I looked up at Cole and Bella. They smiled. Bella walked off toward Edward. Cole leaned down and picked me up in his arms. I looked at him in shock.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked. I nodded. "What did you see when you were queen? I saw something flash in your eyes when you were looking at me." He said. I frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me you were an Engaara?" I asked. Cole sighed.

"I thought you would be able to tell. Haven't you noticed that I was the only demon alive who could keep up with you?" I frowned and shook my head. Cole smiled and leaned his forehead against mine. "What am I to you?" He asked.

"I don't know yet," I whispered. He laughed. "What am I to you?" I asked.

"My everything," he said as he kissed my cheek. I blinked. His everything, huh? I felt my stomach grow butterflies and my heart skip a beat.

"Your nothing, but everything at the same time." I admitted. Cole laughed. "Its up to you whether you want the nothing part to disappear." I said with a gentle smile.

"I would love to be nothing, _but_ your everything." was his answer. I smiled and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and moved his tong into my mouth.

"Bella?" Jacob called. I jumped out of Cole's arm and walked over to him.

"Hey, kid." I greeted.

"Will you stay?" He asked. I smiled and summoned a gun and pointed it to Jacob's head.

"I told you that I hated persistent bastards." I joked. Jacob tensed and his eyes grew wide. I leaned forward, kissed his cheek, and put my lips to his ear. "But your too cute to kill," I teased. Jacob blushed as I pulled away from him.

"Are you leaving?" Esme asked. I looked at her and nodded.

"I have to go." I said. Esme nodded. She knew she couldn't stop me this time. "Thank you for everything, Esme." I said. She looked up at me and shook her head.

"Can you please call me 'mom'?" She asked. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye, mom." I said and then walked toward Cole.

"Hmm, now there is nothing stopping me from raping you," Cole said. I looked at him with wide eyes and laughed.

"Guess not," I replied as I grabbed his hand. He grinned.

"Finally! The suspense was killing me!" He screamed as he lifted me up and ran for home.


End file.
